


Warm

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Fluffy Sandwich, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: On one of her regular nightly visits, Ivy finally takes the plunge and tells Harley how she feels.





	Warm

"Gotta say, I'm kinda surprised ya got hot water here, Red..."

Harley stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her chest and another one fluffing her hair. Ivy smiled from her seat on the bed. "Well, water happens to be rather important to me, condemned building or not." As Harley's smile grew, Ivy's faded. With the harlequin outfit off and the makeup washed away, the bruises were all the more visible. Ivy didn't even bother asking anymore; Harley would just lie anyway.

'Oh, I tripped...'

'Oh, the hyenas got a little too rough...'

'Oh, it was Batman...'

They both knew, and Harley's lying just made it worse for both of them, so now whenever she showed up on Ivy's door with a black eye or a limp or a broken nose saying she wanted to have a girls' night that would usually turn into a week Ivy just silently played along. As Harley stepped forward, Ivy shook her head and patted the bed. "Come here. I have something for you."

Harley's face lit up and she practically bounced her way onto the mattress. "Aw, Red, ya shouldn't have!" As Ivy grabbed the jar on the nightstand and unscrewed the cap to reveal the reddish paste inside, Harley squinted. "What is it?"

"I made it myself. To help with...just hold still." Ivy extended her fingers slowly and carefully, a dollop of lotion on them, but Harley still winced when they touched the bruise around her eye. "It's okay," Ivy murmured, eyes locked on Harley's, holding her steady. "It's okay, I'll be gentle...I won't hurt you..." Harley swallowed, then nodded.

Ivy traced her fingers down the bruise on Harley's cheek, then the ones around her neck. Harley shivered, but never looked away. By the time Ivy was done, Harley's shoulders had relaxed. When she finally did look away, it was to blink sleepily. "Wow, Red...this stuff feels good..."

"We'll put some more on in the morning. For now we should get some sleep." Harley nodded. "I think I still have that shirt you left here last time. If you want to sleep in it."

Harley grinned lazily. "Aw, Red, you're the best." Harley threw her arms around Ivy's neck, and Ivy's body tensed before it realized who was pressed up against it. Even before Poison Ivy had existed, Pamela Isley had hated having people touch her. She'd hated every person who'd ever touched her, except one. Except Harley. She cinched her hands around Harley's back and pulled her closer. God, she was so warm...

Harley pulled back, dropping the towel and shooting Ivy a cocky, challenging grin. Ivy didn't take the bait; she was far from the type to have hangups about nudity, and even if she was it would hardly have been the first time she'd seen Harley naked. She just rolled her eyes.

As Harley rooted around in the closet and pulled on her oversized Gotham Knights t-shirt, Ivy rolled over and lay down. She preferred to sleep among her plants, but Harley liked having a real bed. And Harley was always so good about respecting her plants and their rights, especially since they'd started having these little sleepovers, that Ivy was more than willing to let her have her way.

Well, if she was being honest, that wasn't the only reason she let Harley have her way.

When Harley pulled back the covers and climbed into bed, she nuzzled back against Ivy and grabbed Ivy's hand to pull it across her waist. That was something else Harley insisted she needed in order to sleep, and something else Ivy would never have denied her. Harley's back was warm against her chest, stomach warm under her hand, hair still damp against the side of her face. Her nose touched the heat at the back of Harley's neck, and Harley sighed and snuggled against her even more. The twinge that went through Ivy—the fact that after everything Harley had been through she somehow felt safe like this, with her, with the diabolical Poison Ivy of all people—was all too familiar. And getting harder to ignore.

Ivy swallowed. "Harley?"

"Mm?"

"I...I have to tell you something..."

Harley tried to turn, just a little. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just...I want to be honest."

"O...okay..." Harley's voice had an edge to it, almost fear. Ivy winced.

"Harley, I...I care about you. Deeply. And I...I've never said that to anyone before." Ivy sighed, then jumped. "No human being has ever meant as much to me as...no. No human being has ever meant anything to me other than you."

Harley turned, now on her back so she could look Ivy head-on. "Red...are you...sayin' you're in love with me?"

Ivy flinched. Poison Ivy. In love. With a human. The idea would have been funny if it weren't so disgusting. In love with a human, who was in love with someone else. Now that was a joke. Ivy closed her eyes and exhaled. "Yes."

Ivy's body was frozen, waiting for Harley's response. Would she leave? Would she start crying? Would she laugh? Would she respond at all?

Would she even care that anyone loved her if it wasn't him?

The bed creaked, and Ivy opened her eyes to find Harley facing her. "Red," she whispered, then tipped her head up. Their lips touched just for a heartbeat, maybe two, and then Harley tipped back down. As their foreheads touched, Ivy let out a shuddering breath.

"I...I don't know how to do this," Ivy muttered. "Be warm. Be...loving."

Harley pulled back far enough to look at her, far enough to show that she was grinning, grinning and crying. "Aw jeez, Red. Of course ya do."

Ivy's fingernails sank into the back of Harley's shirt and pulled her closer, Harley's face settling into the crook of her neck. "Go to sleep," Ivy whispered, and Harley sighed into her throat. Warm. As Harley's chest relaxed against hers, Ivy held her tighter. "I've got you, sweetheart. I've got you."

And she did.


End file.
